


Fluffy School Days

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Ginger Calavera, James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen but it's not explicitly stated, Nyanza Amin, Oscar is in school, Oscar is older, Ozpin is a bit of a mess, Ozpin is his dad, Roller Branwen, Roller is nonbinary, dadpin, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Oscar is starting his first year at Beacon! Hows Ozpin handling it? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	Fluffy School Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rania/gifts).



> Hello! This work was a request from Rania so here you go my friend! Sorry it took so long to write it T-T pls forgive me! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story!

“I’m just saying, it would be safer. And you have always told me we should make it safer for the students.”

“Professor we are not changing the initiation test for Oscar.”

“Glynda! I am shocked! Shocked and dismayed at these baseless accusations!”

Glynda sighed, this argument had been going on for the past 3 days and she was frankly getting sick of it.

“Sir, I understand you love your son. I love him too! But you need to put that aside, you cannot show favoritism. He must be a student first, your son second.” 

Ozpin seemed ready to argue his point but wilted quickly under Glynda's steely glare. He sighed and sat back into his chair rubbing his face with a groan.

Glynda put her hand on her friend's shoulder and gave a sympathetic squeeze, “I understand it won’t be easy sir, if it makes you feel better it won’t be easy on any of us. We all love Oscar so much. We’ve watched him grow up and have been there with both of you through the lows and highs. It won’t be easy to put those feelings aside for any of us. But to be fair to both him and the other students we must be strong.” 

Ozpin turned to look at Glynda with teary eyes, “He’s growing up so fast! I still remember when his crib used to be right over there!” He pointed to the corner of the room and leaned into Glynda.

“I remember to sir, he was so small.” She said rubbing his arm comfortingly.

“I could hold him with one arm! And he used to try and eat my glasses, and do you remember when Bart said he lost him and it turned out he had somehow gotten into the vents and was taking a nap?” as Ozpin spoke his tears began to fall, “He was so tiny! Glynda I want my baby boy back!”

Glynda smiled sympathetically, “Oh Ozpin, he will always be your baby boy. You know that. No matter how big he gets he will always be your little pinecone.”

“Oh gods are you trying to make me cry more?” Ozpin weakly chuckled and wiped his eyes.

“It’s going to be fine sir just wait and see.” Glynda gave Ozpin a short hug before turning to leave.

“Glynda?” Ozpin called after her.

“Yes sir?”

“Thank you.”

Glynda smiled, “Any time Oz.”

~

“Any questions?”

Before anyone could say anything Ozpin continued “Good! Now take your positions.”

Ozpin swirled his cocoa and took a sip as the new students readied themselves for the launch. This used to be his favorite part of a new school year, throwing students off a cliff into a forest never ceased to amuse him. This year was different though, this year his son Oscar was among the adolescents. And while he was fully confident in his sons abilities he couldn’t help the parental concern from bubbling up in his chest. 

As the first student was launched Ozpin felt a tiny bit of his resolve to remain composed splinter. The feeling continued to grow with each student thrown into the forest. Ozpin looked with barely held back fear at his son, he really had grown, Ozpin noticed. His little pinecone was not so little any longer, he was nearly as tall as his father. His frame while still rather slim was not without muscle. He wore his favorite green and red coat adored with many belts and his signature orange gloves.

“I will never take these off and you can’t make me.” Oscar had told him the day he had got them.

Red boots and black pants with a white button up had completed the outfit, along with the bandages around his neck from, well he didn’t like remembering that day. Yes, his little pinecone had indeed grown, but Ozpin was still deeply worried for his son. The crazed world that lay beyond the protection of his school was one he wanted to keep far away from Oscar. His boy was a caring, gentle and kind child, the world beyond wasn’t always so kind in return. Ozpin will always believe in the inherent kindness of people, but the old wizard was not blind in any way to how cold and cruel they could be as well.

Oh, Oscar was up next. Oh gods. Was he really ready? Was he ready to let his son go? His questions were about to be answered as Oscar was sent flying into the forest with a loud whoop. The call only matched by Ozpin's own cry of his sons name as he watched his boy fly into his new life.

~

“Roller Ironwood, Nyanza Amin, Ginger Calavera, Oscar Pine” Ozpin felt a swell of pride when he called his sons name. 

The initiation was...nerve wracking to say the least. Watching his son run through the woods killing Grimm while terrifying was also one of the proudest moments of his life. To see his son, a boy once scared of his own shadow, slaying Grimm and making friends was incredible. He had nearly started crying when he saw how well his son was doing.

“You gathered the golden pocket watches.”

To see Oscar standing proud on this stage before him was a moment he would never forget. He was also rather glad he was partnered with his cousin Roller. That one had a good head on their shoulders, though they did have a nasty habit of over thinking during a fight. The other two had proved to be quite adept in the field as well. Miss.Amin did seem a touch over anxious though, having decided to run and hide more than fight. Then there was Miss.Calavera, while clearly an incredible warrior and silver eyes, she had her head too far in the clouds. Ozpin really didn’t want to do what he knew he had too, he knew his son was ready but he didn’t want to put that pressure on Oscar. 

“You will henceforth be known as team O.R.N.G, lead by…”

Was this really the best course of action? Maybe Roller would be a better fit, no it was too late he already named the team! Ozpin could only hope no one thought he was doing this because Oscar was his son. Here goes nothing.

“Oscar Pine.”

~

“You wanted to see us sir?” Miss.Amin meekly asked when their team stepped into his office.

Ozpin sighed “Team O.R.N.G, do you know why I called you here?”

A chorus of “No sir.” was the response he got.

“Does this look familiar at all?” Ozpin brought up the recording of the students spreading the bubble solution and glitter all over the cafeteria floor.

“I told you to turn off the cameras!” Oscar cried turning to Ginger.

“.....Oops.” 

Ozpin sighed to smother the laughter threatening to bubble up from his throat, “I cannot allow such behavior to go unpunished. So for the next week you all are to help Professor Rose with gathering Grimm specimens for her class after school. Understand?”

The students replied with varied yes sirs, Nyanzas and Rollers were quick and ridden with guilt, Gingers was quiet and airy as though she wasn’t really paying attention to the conversations, Oscars was quiet and he wouldn’t look at his father. 

“Good, you’re all dismissed. Except for you Mr.Pine I would like to have a word with you.” 

As Oscars team left Roller put their hand on Oscars shoulder, giving a supportive squeeze and small smile. Oscar looked at the ground not meeting his father’s gaze, Ozpin allowed the silence to ring a few moments longer before he spoke up.

“Oscar-”

“I’m sorry.” Oscar blurted out, “I know I shouldn’t have done it but I just wanted to have a little fun and I’m sorry and it won’t happen again and-”

“Oscar I’m not mad,” Ozpin's soothing voice effectively stopped his sons anxious ramblings, “nor am I disappointed. I’ve played more than my fair share of pranks in my youth. It’s fine.”

Oscar blinked in surprise, “Wait then why did you want to talk to me alone?”

“Because while I’m not mad at you, I need you to realize that you can’t pull this sort of thing again. You are a team leader, you are held to a higher standard than your teammates. Do you understand?” Ozpin said leaning forward with a serious expression.

“Yes sir.”

Ozpin leaned back with a smile, “Good. You are free to leave.”

Oscar bounced out of his seat with a grin, “Alright see you later dad!”

“Oh! Oscar! There's one more thing I forgot to tell you!” Ozin called out when Oscar was in the elevator.

“What is it?”

“I love you, bye!”

He heard Oscar snort just as the elevator doors closed.

~

“WHERE IS MY SON?” Ozpin shouted upon entering the school infirmary.

“Uncle Oz! Over here!” 

Ozpin bolted over to Roller and knelt down next to the bed holding his sleeping son, “What happened?”

Roller took a shaky breath before answering in a small voice, “It was all my fault. An Ursa was coming at me, I-I didn’t notice and Oscar pushed me out of the way.” tears began to fall from their eyes, “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault!”

Ozpin pulled Roller into a hug and began rubbing their back, “No, no my dear, this wasn’t your fault. It could have happened to anyone. It’s alright.”

The headmaster comforted the young adult, allowing the moment to distract him from his own spiraling thoughts. Was Oscar going to be alright? Gods how could this have happened? How could he let this happen? He was well aware of the dangers the forever fall forest held, and he had let his son and his team go anyways. Gods what if Oscar didn’t recover. This is That Night all over again. He had sworn he would never let anything like that happen again. Oscars screams, the bandages he still wore to cover the scars. Gods please not again, not again not againnotagainnotagainnotagain-

“Dad?” the weak voice thrust Ozpin's mind back to the present.

“Oscar?” Ozpin asked voice shaky and soft.

“Dad are you crying?” 

Ozpin gently put a hand to his face and was surprised to find that yes, he was indeed crying.

“Oh, it appears I am. My apologies, I tend to get emotional when I find out my son is in the hospital.” he tried to laugh but it came out as more if a sob.

Oscar gently took his father's hand giving it a weak squeeze, “Yeah, how do you think I feel? I’m the son in the hospital!”

This got a more genuine laugh out of the older man, wiping his face Ozpin leaned forward and kissed his son's head. 

“Dad!” came the expected protest.

Ozpin only chuckled and ran a hand through Oscars hair, it was getting a bit long, maybe he should cut it soon.

“I’m sorry.” Roller suddenly blurted out, “This is all my fault Oscar! I’m so so sorry! If I had just been more careful, or had just been paying attention none of this would have happened and I’m so sorry!” 

Oscar was silent as his cousin spoke he let the silence last for a moment after Roller had stopped talking. 

“Ya done?” he said a flat look on his face.

“Wha-what?” Roller shakily said their voice watery.

Oscar raised an eyebrow “Are. You. Done?” 

Roller sniffled and nodded looking at the floor.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna say my thing. Rolls, you are one of the best hunters I know and you are my best friend. So I’m not afraid to say this. You are an idiot.”

Both Ozpin and Roller were taken slightly aback by this, “I’m an….idiot?” Roller asked tilting their head to the side.

“Yup. You’re an idiot. That Ursa came out of nowhere. You didn’t have time to react. Besides, even the best hunters have off days and get hurt, we’re just first years we’re bound to make mistakes. I’m not mad at you, I love you too much to ever be mad at you, these things happen it’s ok.”

Ozpin felt a swell of pride in his chest, what was he thinking before? Oscar was born to be a huntsman and a leader. To deprive him, and the world, of that right would have been a horrible decision. Yes things may not always go perfectly, but Oscar had his team and a veritable army of hunters ready to aid him at the drop of a hat. His son would be fine.

Ozpin sat back with a soft smile on his face as the rest of team O.R.N.G showed up with what had to be a small mountain of gifts, cards, and flowers. Yes, his son would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you have and requests or prompts for something you want to see in the series just comment it below! It only needs to be RWBY related, and SFW! If you want to say hello to me you can find me @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! Have a lovely day!


End file.
